The conductive transparent film is generally configured so as to comprise a transparent base material and an ITO thin film (layer). The film thus configured can be used for an imaging device such as a display, a touch panel, or the like. In this regard, since the recent trend is enlargement of the display or touch panel area, it is important to lower specific resistance of the conductive transparent film and each component used therein.
On the other hand, attempts have been made to improve the optical characteristics of the conductive transparent film through refractive index matching between the ITO layer and the transparent base material. For example, for the refractive index matching, a so-called undercoating layer may be placed between the ITO layer and the transparent base material. However, upon the deposition process for forming the ITO layer, the undercoating layer formed of the organic substance may be damaged, and the organic substance derived from the undercoating layer may contaminate the ITO layer, and thus there is a problem that the specific resistance of the ITO layer increases. Such an increase of the specific resistance may cause the reaction time of the conductive transparent film to be further delayed, as well as does not meet the technical demand due to the enlargement of the display or touch panel area. Furthermore, insufficient adhesion between the damaged undercoating layer and the contaminated ITO layer causes deterioration of mechanical properties of the conductive transparent film.